My Sweetest Revenge
by BunnyMinnie
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun berniat membalas dendam atas kematian kakak perempuannya terhadap seorang namja bernja Lee Donghae..tapi apa jadinya jika yang menjadi sasaran Kyuhyun adalah Lee Sungmin adik perempuan Donghae...?


**MY SWEETEST REVENGE**

Pairing:KyuMin,HaeHyuk,SiMin,etc

Rating: T

Disclaimer:semua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan YME #yaeyalah

Annyeong Lee minji imnida…ini fanfic pertama saya,maaf kalo geje,typos dsb…harap maklum…

Gak ada bunga rampai…so cekidot…

Kyuhuyn P.O.V

Sudah setahun semenjak kepergian noona ku…sepi,sepi sekali…mengingat hanya Ahra noona lah keluarga yang kupunya…orangtua ku telah meninggal,dan sekarang aku hanya sebatang kara…Aku baru datang lagi ke Seoul setelah sekian lama hidup di luar tak punya keluarga,ataupun sekedar teman untuk bersandar,bermanja-manja..semua itu tak akan terjadi kalau saja noona tidak mencintai lelaki brengsek itu,lelaki yang telah menghancurkan hidup,mimpi dan cintanya..lelaki yang membuat Ia meninggalkan dunia ini,lelaki itu…..Lee Donghae.

Ciih…aku sebenarnya tak sudi mengucapkan nama kotor itu lagi,tapi betapa bodohnya aku jika aku harus membiarkan namja itu hidup bahagia sedangkan aku disini menderita memang belum pernah bertemu dengannya karena aku sekolah di luar negri,tapi dari curhatan dan diary serta fotonya dari noona aku sedikit tahu tentang aku akan menyelidiki tentang seluk beluk dirinya dan keluarganya ,karena aku…aku akan membalas noona ku untuk Lee wait…I'll take your revenge noona,I swear…

Kyuhyun P.O.V end

Seoul University

Sungmin P.O.V

Hmmmhh…hari oppa tidak akan menjemputku,terpaksa sepertinya aku harus naek bis saja…Sudah kuduga bis nya penuh,eh…sepertinya ada satu lagi tempat duduk kosong kudekati lalu aku duduk di bangku tsb,tepat disebelahku ada seorang namja berperawakan tinggi,kulit putih,bermata tajam,hidung mancung,bibir menggoda,dan..astaga kenapa Ia malah nenyeringai seperti itu..?dan seringaian nya itu seperti err,setan..?tapi dia sangat terlihat tampan..ahh bicara apa kau Minnie..?kau kan sudah punya Siwon..aiissshh..dan tanpa sadar rona merah menjalar hangat dipipiku…

"Kau kuliah di Seoul university..?"..ehh..sepertinya namja itu bicara padaku..

"ehh..?I-Iya…kau juga kan..?" tanyaku

"Aku pindahan dari Kanada,yaah terpaksa kuliah dari awal lagi,kan gak mungkin ngelanjutin"

"Oooohh..berarti kita bakal satu angkatan,aku juga baru semester satu " kataku dengan senyum semanis mungkin.

"Hmm..siapa namamu..?kau jurusan apa..?"

"Kenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin,jurusan arsitektur ..?"

"Namaku Cho kyuhyun,jurusan DKV" namja itu tersenyum,kali ini bukan seringai setan..(?) yang muncul

"Ahh…maaf Kyuhyun-sshi aku sudah harus kau betah kuliah di S.U nanti…annyeong"

"Ne,kamsahamnida Sungmin-sshi"

Sungmin P.O.V end.

Seminggu setelah pertemuan didalam bis itu,mereka bertemu kembali,tanpa sengaja Sungmin menabrak Kyuhyun.

"oocchh….mianhae,jeongmal mianhae,aku tak seng.."

"Sungmin-sshi"."Kyuhyun-sshi" ucap mereka berbarengan

"hahaha…maaf ya aku tak sengaja maenabrakmu"

"gwenchana,kau mau ke kantin kan?ayo bareng saja" mereka pun akhirnya ke kantin bersama.

"Tak disangka,kita bakal bertemu lagi Kyuhyun-sshi"

"Ne,mungkin ini sudah takdir kita" ucap kyuhyun setengah berbisik

"ehh…?kau bilang apa tadi..?"

"err..tidak,panggil saja aku kyuhyun,kyu atau apapun..jangan terlalu formal begitu"

"Ne,kalau begitu kau juga panggil aku Sungmin,atau Minnie saja..bagaimana..?"

"oke..teman..?"kata kyuhyun sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya

"teman" balas Sungmin sambil menjabat tangan Kyuhyun.

Tiiiin-tiiiiinn *suara klakson mobil ya sodara sodara*

"Ahh…itu oppa ku sudah datang"

Kyuhun mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin,setelah agak dekat barulah Ia melebarkan kedua matanya terlalu kaget..Dari mobil mewah itu keluar seorang namja yang memakai kaca mata hitam,tinggi sedang,rambut kecoklatan,hidung mancung yang hendak menghampiri Sungmin.

"Minnie,apa kau sudah siap"kata namja tadi

"Ne,oppa kenalkan ini teman baruku, kenalkan ini oppa ku namanya.."

"Lee Donghae " kata namja tadi yang tidak lain adalah kakak laki-laki Sungmin

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Kyuhyun,Cho kyuhyun" ucap Kyuhyun disertai evil smirk nya.

Donghae agak tersentak mendengar nama lengkap Kyuhyun,namun Ia pun langsung tersenyum kembali…_sepertinya nama itu familiar di telingaku_…

Kyuhyun P.O.V

Tak disangka,musuh terbesarku saat ini ada dihadapan mataku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mencarinya..ternyata Tuhan begitu baik padaku sehingga memudahkan aksi balas dendamku…tapi,,,,Sungmin berarti adik Donghae..?..Tanpa disadari evil smirk Kyuhyun makin melebar dan membuat kedua kakak-beradik itu hanya bengong dan merinding melihatnya…_Ini akan menjadi sangat,sangat menarik…_

TBC

Apa sebenarnya rencana Kyuhyun..?Siwonnya belum muncul ni…tunggu di chapter selanjutnya….Berhubung saya masih sangat baru,mohon review nya ya buat introspeksi #ceilah# diri buat ff selanjutnya….makasih ^0^

My first fanfict…So please be kind to me…


End file.
